


Rest, I'll keep watch cyare

by DamieMontclair



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, staying in bed the whole day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamieMontclair/pseuds/DamieMontclair
Summary: After a hunt, Din, Paz and Boba take a day off to relax and spend time with the kid.Boba sat down and arranged the pillows just so – since his trip in the sarlaac, his leg tended to bother him – and threw the leftover pillow at Paz. “Settle down the kid and eat. He’s already had lunch.”Din turned his attention away from surveying the tray of food and on to Boba. “Tell me you didn’t just feed him frogs again, Boba.”“Din, everyone gives the kid frogs,” Paz piped up from Dins right.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 22
Kudos: 282





	Rest, I'll keep watch cyare

**Author's Note:**

> The discord server is full of enablers (you know who you are) and I love it.  
> I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff!

Din woke up with his head smushed into a pillow, a warm weight against his back and a hand carding through his hair. He tensed briefly when the absence of the child’s coos registered, but instantly relaxed when he heard the tell-tale sound of hyperspace travel. They were on the Slave I and the kid was safe. The hand in his hair scratched lightly at his scalp and he purred and pressed back into the chest at his back, turning his head slightly for better access. Since taking off his helmet for Boba and Paz and discovering the pleasure of having his hair played with, he had been insatiable. A low chuckle informed him that it was Paz who had stayed in bed with him this time.

“’orning Paz” he mumbled, turning his head towards the larger man, aiming for a kiss but feeling too lazy to turn around properly. Thankfully, Paz got the idea and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Good morning, Din’ika. How are you?”

Din took a moment to take stock of his body. He was sore, but that was to be expected. That last bounty had not gone quite to plan. The twinge of the blaster burn on his leg was barely noticeable. The cut on his arm didn’t bother him anymore either. Other than that he felt great, if a bit tired, which is exactly what he told Paz before pulling up the covers and burying himself in them. They had no upcoming hunts, their next contact with the covert wasn’t scheduled until next week and if he wanted to stay in bed all day, there was nothing the other two could do about it.

“Don’t worry, we’re not about to drag you out of bed. In fact, Boba has been making skraan’ikase so we can spend all day in bed.”

Din perked up at that, finally finding the energy to turn around and face Paz. “Is he making the small tiingilar ones too?”

Paz grinned at Din fondly “For you? Always.”

Din hummed in answer, planted a quick kiss on Paz’ lips and snuggled close. Time ticked by as they laid there, Din content to simply be, with Paz’ steady warmth at his front and Paz’ hand in his hair.

Paz was humming a song under his breath, the rumble of his chest as comforting to Din as the steady heartbeat of the others heart under his hand. Eyes closed, he drifted to the sound of the engines, Paz’ heart and the unknown lullaby.

Eventually, Din was pulled out of his light doze by the pitter-patter sound of the child’s feet on the metallic floor and the heavy sound of Boba’s steady gait. The door hissed open and the smell of food filled the room. Both men on the bed turned towards the source of the smell, earning themselves a rough chuckle from Boba. Din groaned as the kid jumped up onto the bed and right on his stomach, only a steady hand from Paz ensuring that he didn’t tumble right back off the bed.

Paz and Din quickly rearranged themselves to make room for Boba and the large tray of food and drink he was carrying. Paz leaned back against the headboard holding the child and cooing at him, while Din sat up, legs crossed, looking between Boba, the tray and the bed expectantly.

Boba smirked. “You know we have a fully functional sofa with a side table for this?”

Din threw the other a look, hoping to convey exactly what he thought of the idea of leaving the bed to move to the sofa. With a shake of his head and a smile, Boba put the tray down in the middle of the bed. He’d already expected this and had planned accordingly, using the bowls and dishes that wouldn’t tip over easily – a must on every spaceship if you asked him.

“How are you?” he asked Din.

“I’d be better if you joined us,” Din answered with a light blush, patting the mattress next to him. “Come here?” he added, grabbing a few of the pillows piled between him and Paz and pushing them towards the other bounty hunter in a bid to make Boba sit next to him. 

Boba sat down and arranged the pillows just so – since his trip in the sarlaac, his leg tended to bother him – and threw the leftover pillow at Paz. “Settle down the kid and eat. He’s already had lunch.”

Din turned his attention away from surveying the tray of food and on to Boba. “Tell me you didn’t just feed him frogs again, Boba.”

“Din, everyone gives the kid frogs,” Paz piped up from Dins right.

Din dramatically flopped back against the pillows. “Why do I like you again?”

“Because we feed you in bed?” Paz suggested, just as Boba handed him a mug, which Din promptly stole for himself, inhaling the smell of hetikleyc caff deeply, before taking a small sip and giving a happy sigh. Paz just smiled fondly at the caff-theft and grabbed the last mug off the tray. Boba’s caff was the best.

They ate in comfortable silence, Din attacking the spicy dishes with gusto, much to the amusement of the other two. For someone who had been living off of bland ration bars until recently, he had certainly taken well to the spices Boba loved to add to his cooking. Paz, contrary to what some might think, actually had a sweet-tooth a klick long and happily dug into the sweeter – but no less spicy – dishes, eventually sharing a piece of meiloorun with the kid when he looked at the fruit with interest.

Boba laughed when the kid spit it out again, clearly not a fan of the taste. He pushed one of the small dishes towards Paz. “Try this one.” The child happily ate the bit of unspiced meat Paz handed him and Boba turned back to his own collection of little bowls.

Once they were done eating, Boba picked up the tray and went to bring it back to the small on-board kitchen when Paz intercepted him, took the tray and deposited it on the side table. “We can clean up later,” he said, already turning back to re-join Din and the kid on the bed. Boba looked between the tray and the bed. On the one hand, he liked his ship to be clean and orderly. On the other, it was just dishes and the child was cooing at Din and snuggling against him. In the end, the appeal of joining the cuddle pile on the bed won. 

As he went to lie down, Paz pulled him into the middle of the bed. He blinked, not having expected to be in the middle. Paz moved up the bed to lean against the headboard and pulled at Boba until the bounty hunter’s head was pillowed on his stomach, facing him. Din handed Boba the child and moved to snuggle against his back, finally settling down with his head pillowed on Paz’ leg and promptly falling asleep to the child’s sleepy coos. Holding the sleepy child to his chest, Boba closed his eyes, trusting Paz to keep watch, and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations
> 
> 'ika: diminutive suffix  
> skraan'ikase: assorted small snacks like meze or tapas, celebratory meal that can take hours to eat (obv not the case here)  
> tiingilar: blisteringly hot mandalorian casserole  
> hetikleyc caff: caff with spices (imagine morrocan spiced coffee)
> 
> (Let me know if I missed anything!)


End file.
